Sweet Revenge
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Lelouch is tired of a certain Japanese teen topping him everytime they...you know. But with a little help from C.C., he's ready for some revenge...sweet revenge. Will he succeed? A SuzaxLulu story; enjoy!


**Sweet Revenge**

_**A Suzaku x Lelouch story**_

C.C. was trying to read her book, but kept being distracted by Lelouch grunting as he paced back and forth on the carpet. The green haired girl looked up from her book and groaned, "Lelouch, would you please just stand still for a minute? You're going to make a hole in the floor and you're keeping me from reading."

"Does it look like I care about that right now?" the Britannian prince cried as he continued with his pacing.

C.C. sighed as she placed her book on the coffee table, "Not that I care, but what's the problem?"

"It's Suzaku."

The witch narrowed her eyes as she smirked, "Ah, trouble in paradise; now I'm interested."

Lelouch furrowed his eyebrow at her, "No, it's nothing like that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"I think I do; I bet you're upset because Suzaku tops every time you guys have sex. You feel that just because you are older than him, you should be on top, but despite that, you end up being not only at the bottom, but at Suzaku's mercy."

Lelouch just stared blankly at the other as he asked, "How did you know that?"

"Oh I spy on you two when you're not looking and you talk in your sleep." C.C. replied as the ebony haired teen looked at her incredulously, "Anyway, I think I have an answer to your dilemma. If you want to top Suzaku, all you have to do is come on to him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it; what happens before you two ...do it?"

"Well, he whispers sweet nothings in my ear or kisses me on my neck." Lelouch replied with a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"So basically, he does things that make you feel hot and bothered?"

"…You could say that."

"Well there's your answer; all you have to do is get him at your mercy, is to do things that will make him submit to you."

"Oh please that's…" the ebony haired prince pondered on it, "not a bad idea, but do you really think that'll work?"

"Sure; I mean if it works for him, it'll work for you."

"How is it that you're all of a sudden a genius on this subject?"

"From this book." C.C. replied as she handed the other the book that she was reading.

Lelouch grabbed the book and peered over the cover. He pursed his lips together as he looked back at the other, "How to Seduce your Lover?" He saw C.C. nod her head, "Why do you have this?"

"Actually Kallen recommended it and it is actually a good read. It kind of reminded me of you."

"…Why is that?"

"Because you're totally clueless in that department and you need help." the green haired girl answered receiving a stern glare in return.

**(The next day…)**

"Okay, C.C. is out shopping with Kallen and Nunnally and Sayoko are out for the day. Everything is going according to plan." Lelouch said to himself preparing for what's to come.

Just then, he heard the doorbell's ring echo through his home. He headed towards the door. Before turning the brass knob, he took a deep breath and exhaled, "Here goes nothing," Lelouch grabbed the knob and twisted it to the right to open it. He saw his lover stand before him then smiled, "Hello Suzaku."

"Hey Lu…lu?" the brunet's green eyes widened at what the other was wearing. The ebony haired teen was wearing a white blouse with one button opened revealing his pale chest and tight fitting black slacks that hugged his slimming legs.

Lelouch noticed a change in the other's behavior. He saw those emerald orbs stare at him closely, looking at him from top to bottom. He grinned, _'Hmm, it seems I have the upper hand. I better snap him out of it before he starts drooling.'_ He tilted his head slightly to the other and smiled cutely, "Is there a problem, Suzaku?"

"Huh?" the Japanese teen finally got out of his stunned stupor, "Oh…uh, nothing…it's just that…um…oh never mind."

"Well don't just stand there come on in," the Britannian prince narrowed his purple eyes as his smile became a grin, "I won't bite."

Suzaku was immediately taken back at how strange his lover was acting, but at the same time, and became a bit excited. He walked inside the house as Lelouch closed the door and they both headed towards the living room. Once they were settled in the living room, they sat on the floor at the table with papers and a textbook opened on it. "So what are you having trouble with?" Lelouch asked.

"It's question #7; I have no idea how you're supposed to solve it." The Japanese teen answered with a nervous smile, "I'm kind of lost."

"Here let me see." the ebony haired teen leaned in close to his lover and gently touched Suzaku's hand before pointing to the math equation in the textbook. His amethyst eyes slowly peered over to the Japanese teen and saw the other's tanned cheeks turn bright red.

"Um Lelouch, are you feeling alright?" Suzaku asked him in a questioning tone.

The Britannian prince just smiled innocently, "Why, whatever do you mean, Suzaku?"

"It's just that, you're acting rather…differently today."

"Are you sure you're just not imagining things?"

"Well…"

"Tell you what," the ebony haired teen stood up from his seat, "I'm going to go and get us some refreshments; I'll be right back."

Before Lelouch head towards the kitchen, Suzaku noticed the other wink seductively at him before leaving. He felt his cheeks grow even redder and felt heated in certain places, "Yeah, he's definitely acting strange, but why? I know one thing my self control is on thin ice right now."

A few minutes later, he sees Lelouch return carrying a silver tray by its handles. Suzaku moved any materials out of the way so the other could place the tray on the table. As Lelouch was taking his seat, the brunet's emerald eyes widened at what he saw on the tray. There were three medium sized bowls that were each filled with different things. One was filled up to the brim with many different berries like strawberries and blueberries. Another bowl was filled with melted dark chocolate fondue and the last one was filled with fluffy white whipped cream.

The Japanese teen swallowed then said, "Um Lelouch, this certainly is…qu-quite a spread; what's the occasion?"

"No occasion; I have had a craving for sweet things lately and I hear that sweets help keep your brain stimulated when you are working." Lelouch turned to his lover with narrowed purple, playful eyes and a seemingly innocent smile on his face, "Am I right?"

"…W-W-Well I guess, but…" Suzaku froze in mid sentence as his emerald orbs widened at what he saw. He saw Lelouch dip a ripe looking strawberry into the whipped cream and then bring it to his lips. The ebony haired teen licked the sweet, fluffy substance with the tip of his tongue and worked his way around the fruit till the cream was gone. Then he slowly bit into the berry and moaned lightly enjoying the fruity taste. Suzaku felt himself getting hotter and a lump forming his throat even when he swallowed. What really got him was how after eating the strawberry, Lelouch slowly licked his fingers of the fruit's essence. The emerald eyed teen felt his member getting harder and his face grow redder.

When the ebony haired teen finished his treat, he turned to the other who was looking rather heated. Lelouch showed a bit of concern on his face, but he was smiling triumphantly on the inside. "Suzaku, you've been staring at me for a while; do I have something on my face?"

"N-n-n-no it's not that."

"Then why are you so fidgety and so red?"

"Um…no reason." Suzaku turned his head to the side with a slight frown,_ 'Because I'm getting really horny and every fiber of my being is keeping me from losing control!'_

Then he heard the other say, "Oh I get it…" He turned back around and saw his lover hold up another strawberry that was dipped in chocolate to his face. Emerald eyes met seductive amethyst eyes, "You want me to feed you, don't you?"

The brunet moved away from Lelouch with a nervous look on his face, "Uh…no I….um…that is…uh!" He felt the liquid substance touch his lower lip as his lover purred lowly to him, "It's okay Suzaku, just one little bite."

Suzaku stumbled to get to his feet surprising the other, "Um Lelouch, c-c-c-could you excuse me for a second, I got to…uh…go to the bathroom!"

Before Lelouch could ask him anything, the brunet ran off towards the other direction. He smirked to himself and laughed, "I think this may actually work and I'm beginning to enjoy this; this is just too good."

In the bathroom, the Japanese teen splashed some cool water on his face then used a hand towel to wipe his face off. AS he turned the knob to shut the faucet off, he sighed heavily. He gripped the sides of the sink bowl, "I don't get it; why is Lelouch acting so strange today? It's almost as if he's trying to…" A thought came to Suzaku as an evil grin arose on his face as he shook his head twice, "Oh Lulu, so beautiful yet so evil. I love it when you play naughty," He rose his head till he saw his reflection in the clear mirror, "but I think it's time to end this little game."

Lelouch tapped his finger on the table waiting for his lover to return. "I wonder what's taking him so long; I hope I didn't scare him too bad."

When he looked up, he saw the brunet coming back. He smiled,_ 'Time for Round 2.'_ "Are you feeling better, Suzaku?"

"Yes I'm fine; I just needed some time to cool off."

"Oh that's good; I was beginning to worry. Now why don't we get back to your home work?"

"Well actually," the brunet took his seat next to the other and grinned, "I was hoping that you would try feeding me again."

Lelouch raised his eyebrow as his lips formed a small grin, "Are you sure because the last time, I had you running."

"Oh, I'm ready this time." the emerald eyed teen replied in a low, sultry voice, leering at the other.

The ebony haired teen noticed a change in the other's behavior but disregarded it. He reached for a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate. He held it up to his boyfriend's lips and smiled lovingly, "Open wide…"

"Okay then…" Suzaku bit the fruit, savoring the sweet taste of strawberry and chocolate as he slowly chewed each bite. When he was done, he turned to his lover, "That was delicious."

"Shall I get you another?"

"No," The brunet grabbed Lelouch's wrist gazing at those long, delicate fingers covered in the rich sweet liquid. He licked his lips then smirked, "this will do fine."

The violet eyed teen was about to ask what the other meant till he felt something warm and wet lick his fingers. His face began to grow red as he watched Suzaku move his tongue around his fingers, licking them clean. The emerald eyed teen sucked on a finger or two at some times. He was about to let out a loud moan, but covered his mouth with his free hand to stifle the noise.

The brunet marveled at the adorable sight before him. He ceased with his actions and grinned, "Now what happened to that forwardness that you had when you were trying to seduce me, Lulu?"

Amethyst eyes widened in shock at the sound of those words. He turned his lover with a stunned look on his face, "What…are you talking about?"

"Now Lelouch, don't try and act all innocent on me now. Though I have to admit, you almost had me there. Your teasing has got me rather excited."

The Britannian prince tried to pry out of his lover's grasp, but to no avail. He felt Suzaku grab his other wrist, "Suzaku, let me go right now!" he commanded.

"Let you go?" the Japanese teen repeated as he lightly pushed the other on his back while staring at him with jade, green eyes darkened with lust and anticipation, "Oh, I can't let that happen."

"And why not?" Lelouch cried out in anger.

"Because my dear prince, you need to be punished for teasing and taunting me with sweet delights."

"Suzaku Kururugi, if you do not let me up this instant so help me I'll…!"

The brunet just chuckled darkly in response, "You'll what; I don't think that you're in any position to be making demands let alone threats, your highness. Now, why don't we begin?"

"You bastard, wait till I…mph!" Before the ebony haired could even finish that sentence, his lips were captured in a hot, searing kiss. He began moaning loudly which made the brunet deepened it. He felt the other's tongue pry his lips open so that it could explore his hot, moist cavern. The taste of strawberry and chocolate filled his mouth.

After some heating moments of kissing, Suzaku pulled away from the other and began trailing sweet kisses along his lover's jaw line. He saw Lelouch quiver at his touches, "S-S-Suzaku please…don't!"

The brunet simply smirked, enjoying the delectable sight before him. He reached for the other's shirt before ripping it open. Each of the shirt's buttons flew in opposite directions. The ebony haired teen was flabbergasted at the sudden action, "Suzaku, you just ruined my good shirt!"

"Oh relax Lelouch," the emerald eyed teen reached for the tray of delights that was one the table. He noticed the scared look on his lover's face which made him grin with anticipation, "you'll thank me for this later."

**(A few moments later…)**

Pieces of clothing were strewn all over the floor around the two teens. Lelouch was lying on his back with his pale, milky chest exposed and his shirt fell to this elbows. His pants were already taken off revealing his black underwear. He was breathing quite intensely and his cheeks were colored bright red. He slowly opened his eyes and watched helplessly as Suzaku poured a little bit of melted chocolate all over his lean chest. Then he took some of the whipped cream and placed in on top of his nipples with blueberries topping each one. Lelouch flinched as he felt the brown liquid travel across his skin, "Suzaku, what do you think you're doing?"

"Shh," the brunet silenced the other with his index finger and smiled lovingly, "you just lay there and enjoy yourself."

"How can I when you're clearly the one in control?"

"Don't be like that Lulu." Suzaku lowered his head towards the other's chest and began licking the dark, sweet liquid off with the tip of his tongue. "I know that you love it." he added between licks.

Lelouch cried out in heated as he felt that hot tongue travel across his skin. He began to quiver at the intensity and passion he was feeling at that very moment. Suddenly, he began to realize that he was at the other's mercy. He held both of his hands to his mouth so that he could stifle the noise he was making. _'I have to be strong; I can't let him think that he's getting his way!'_ The prince tried to hold his ground, but it was getting harder and harder to do by the second.

Emerald eyes peered upward and saw the other trying to keep quiet. Suzaku ceased with enjoying his delectable treat and raised his head meeting hazy, half lidded amethyst eyes. He smirked, _'He's trying to make me think that he's not enjoying this; he's so cute.'_

At that moment, Lelouch felt his hands being taken off his mouth. The Japanese teen had grabbed his wrists and held each of hands to his head. His eyes met dark emerald eyes clouded with lust and passion. The ebony haired teen narrowed his violet eyes, "You're clearly enjoying this aren't you?"

"Shouldn't you?" Suzaku purred lowly as the other abruptly turned his head to the side. He simply chuckled then leaned into Lelouch's ear and whispered in a hushed tone, "You don't have to say it; the way your body is reacting says it all."

The ebony haired teen just rolled his eyes still ignoring the brunet. He felt Suzaku lick his earlobe which made him quiver in delight and moaned loudly. He was falling even deeper into his lover's grasp no matter how hard he fought against it. He turned his head and saw Suzaku grinning mischievously at him before licking his lips hungrily, "You look so appetizing, I just want to eat you up."

"You're enjoying this a little too much, Suzaku." Lelouch's lips formed a small smirk, "This will be the first and last time you'll ever do this I assure you."

"…We'll see." the brunet retorted as he took in one last look at his sweet masterpiece. Then he lowered his head and stuck out his tongue to lift the blueberry that rested upon his lover's cream covered nipple. Suzaku heard the prince mewl in pleasure which satisfied his hunger even more. Once he finished eating the fruit, the emerald eyed teen licked and sucked Lelouch's hardened bud clean of the whipped cream. The ebony haired teen arched his back while crying out in searing pleasure. Suzaku did the same procedure to his other bud which made him scream even louder.

"Hmm…ah…Su-Su-Suzaku…don't…ah!" the young prince managed to get out in between moans.

"I know you don't mean that, Lulu; we've barely begun to play." Suzaku purred lowly as he took a strawberry from the bowl and trailed it across that lean, chocolate covered chest. "Besides, I never got to feed you my prince."

Before the other could even utter a word, he felt the fruit's tip touch his bottom lip. Hazy amethyst orbs met lust filled emerald orbs telling him to eat the red berry. He didn't know what came over him, but at that moment his body acted on impulse. The tip of his tongue slowly pried open his lips which allowed him to take the strawberry into his mouth. A crimson, red blush spread across Lelouch's face while he sucked on the fruit enjoying its savoring taste. He also tasted sweet chocolate tickle his taste buds before biting into the strawberry.

Suzaku was enchanted with the sight. He marveled at how Lelouch's purple eyes glistened with passion behind soft ebony hair. Those kiss swollen lips were just taunting him like crazy; he couldn't wait anymore. He leaned into Lelouch's reddened face and put his mouth over the bit of fruit that the other didn't eat yet and bit it. Once the brunet was done eating the berry, he hungrily locked lips with his lover.

Loud moans echoed throughout the room. Suzaku could feel Lelouch's long, delicate fingers travel through his soft brown locks. He slowly picked up the prince and sat him on his lap. He wrapped his arm around Lelouch's small waist for support and used his free hand to caress his bare, milky flesh. His hand traveled downward to the throbbing bulge in the ebony haired teen's underwear.

Lelouch immediately broke the kiss and said in between heated breaths, "A-A-Aren't you done teasing me; t-t-take me already!"

"You of all people should know that haste makes waste, Lulu. I'm just still trying to decide how I want to take you." The brunet smirked as his hand snuck into his lover's underwear and began stroking his hardened member. He received loud cries of pleasure and desire from the other. Suzaku's smirk grew wider as he felt precum cover his fingers, "How would you like me to do it, Lulu?"

"I…I d-don't know!"

"I think you do; say it, beg me on how I should take you."

"I…I…I d-d-don't care how; just hurry up!" Lelouch commanded, glaring at the other.

The brunet was stunned for a brief second then chuckled darkly. "As you wish your highness." Suzaku replied before pleasuring his beautiful lover.

**(Later on that evening…)**

C.C. returned to the house from her day of shopping. As soon as she walked through the front door, she sensed a depressing aura throughout the air. "Since when did it get so dreary in here?" the green haired girl asked herself.

When she walked into the living room, she saw Lelouch sitting on the couch with his head hanging down in defeat and his arms resting in his lap. The ebony haired teen was emitting a gloomy aura all around him. C.C. nodded, "Oh I see…hey Lelouch."

"…Hey." the prince mumbled.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that the plan for topping Suzaku didn't work as well as you though it would."

"What gave that away?"

"Your depressing aura; you can feel it a mile away. So what happened anyway?"

Lelouch held his head up revealing a slightly annoyed look on his face, "Well the seducing was going well till Suzaku figured it out and had his way with me...again!"

"…Wow, I didn't think that he was that smart." C.C. sighed heavily, "Well Lelouch, I hope you learned a lesson from all of this."

"Yes, never listen to you and your radical suggestions."

"Hey I just gave you some advice, you didn't have to listen to me." the witch retorted ignoring the heated glare from the other. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to order pizza off your tab for my services today; later."

As the prince watched the green haired woman walk off to find his credit card, he groaned, "I wish I could just start today over."

Just then, Lelouch heard a loud ring echo throughout the room. He looked over to the table and saw that his cell phone was blinking. He picked it up to discover that he got a text message from Suzaku. He rolled his eyes and flipped open his phone to view the message which said,

"_Even though we didn't get any homework done, I did enjoy our time together. We must do it again sometime; I'm really looking forward to it. Love you, Lulu! XOXO."_

The ebony haired prince flipped his cell phone closed as his lips formed an evil grin. C.C. walked back into the living room and said, "Hey Lelouch, where's your credit…card?" She saw a menacing aura surround the other as the other muttered evilly, "Don't think this is the end; I'll get you Suzaku if it's the last thing I do!"

The green haired woman raised her eyebrow at how Lelouch was acting. "…Never mind; I'll find it myself." she said heading back to where she came even though the other was too engrossed in his own little world to hear her.

**The End**

**A/N:**** I hope you all enjoyed the story; remember to review and tell me what you thought of it. If the lemon scene seemed like it was rushed, I apologize. Tune in for future updates and I hope you all are enjoying the beginning of a new year!**


End file.
